I Believe
by GiulietteRose
Summary: What would have happened had Wendla lived?


A/N This will be a one shot. It will be a very long one because I know that I'll never finish it so here I am writing another oneshot that's long as fuck but, hey, it'll all be worth it. The very first thing that really tore me apart, more than anything was hearing Wendla cry to her mother right before she was about to die. So lets get ready for the best fucking A/E ever! OK?

**Now, I feel compelled to change their age slightly because in this story they end up living on their own. I feel it wouldn't be right to make them only fourteen. Wendla will be 15 while Melchior will be 16. In the play he is 15 while she is 14. I just had to change it slightly. **

**Disclaimer: No, sadly not mine. I wish I were in it though. **

**Enjoy!**

I Believe

He kissed her with such vigor and such passion that nothing else was going through Wendla Bergmann's mind. All she could think of was Melchior Gabor: his face, his eyes, his smile, and his hair, everything about him was so beautiful.

"No! Stop! We're not supposed to!" she had no idea what to say. That was the first thing that came to her mind. She understood that she was to have no real relationship with a person of the opposite sex until marriage. She wasn't supposed to.

"Not supposed to what? Love? I don't know, is there such a thing? I hear your heart. I feel your breathing. Everywhere."

She kissed him back for she believed that there was something more between them. It was love wasn't it? There was a spark that was ignited when they even touched. She knew that it was some strange type of magic that only they knew of. That was the word! Magical. That's how she could describe it! Magical.

"Its just its—"

"Sinful?"

"No I—I don't know!"

"Because it's good? Because it makes us _feel something_?"

They kissed enthusiastically once more before she lay on her back with him hovering over her. His hand snapped immediately to her breast.

"_No!"_ she screeched.

"What?" he asked in a sweet yet solemn voice that she knew all too well. She took his rather large and rough hand in her small and soft one and proceeded to put it on her left breast. He gave a squeeze of pleasure and triumph. She arched her neck to let him know that she was indeed enjoying herself.

His hand then moved to her dress and started to unbutton the top of it. When he reached her undergarments she knew that she had given herself over to him. He untied it fully exposing her breast. It was dainty, but full. He cupped it again in his hand placed his mouth back on hers. Then to her jaw, then to her neck, and then her breasts (left than right) and so on until he came to the bottom of her dress, and attempted to spread her legs apart.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed, sitting up fully.

"It's just me, just me." he reassured her. Then he placed is hand on her very lower back and scooted her butt toward him. He removed her undergarments and placed his fingers deep inside her. She started to tremble and then she fell back to her previous position with her back arched.

"Now that's! Now there! Oh!"

"Yes?" Melchior inquired.

She nodded her head, "yes."

It felt amazing.

Within a few seconds Melchior was back on top of her kissing her to his full extent. Then he pulled his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled his pants to his mid thigh. With one stroke he was inside of her.

"Melchior!" she shouted.

Something inside of her tore. She was sure of it. He was rolling his hips while she was worried about the sharp pain she felt inside of her. After a few seconds she noticed that the pain had completely ebbed away and she was starting to feel a little bit of the pleasure that she felt before when his fingers were inside of her, but this time it was amplified by thousands. Ecstasy flew over her body. She was in pure heaven.

"Melchior!" she shouted again. Shivers were running up and down her spine. She had no idea weather this was supposed to happen and it scared her but then she saw that Melchior's body was reacting the same way and it made her more calm. The feeling was indescribable.

Covered from head to toe in glistening sweat Melchior slipped out of her. Her bosom rose and fell with the small light glittering off her perspiration. She sat up and retied her undergarment and buttoned her dress.

They both knew what had happened between them was magical; they both understood its significance.

He placed that warm hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Are you alright Wendla?" He asked her. She nodded her head with a small smile on her face. She was all right. She would always be all right. What would she tell Thea? She laughed to herself.

Melchior walked her back to her house. When they passed the church she saw that there were still people in it. She pondered whether they were wondering where she was. Oh well, she'd just have to think of an alibi as to why she wasn't there. When they reached her front door, he gave her one last passionate kiss before he left. She walked up the creaking stairs to her room on the third floor of their large house. She took of her sweaty blue dress and slipped into a nightdress. She got into her bed and thought until she was fast asleep.

She was woken up by the sound of her mother's frantic voice shouting her name.

"I'm up here Mama!"

"Oh dear child! I was so worried about you! Were you here the entire time?" 

"Yes, I wasn't feeling so well so I came over here and took a nap."

"You should have told me. Do not let it happen again. Very well Wendla?" Her mother scolded her.

"Very well Mama."

Her mother left the room and she fell back on her pillow. If only her mother knew! She would be beaten more than Martha would.

Two weeks had passed and Wendla was very sick. She had no idea why. One morning she woke up feeling ill. She got sick all over her bedroom floor. The doctor was over now and had given her some medicine. He told her that she was just anemic. Just to hear a diagnosis was a sigh of relief. He was talking to her mother right now. She didn't care what it was about. She should, but she just didn't.

She heard her mother bid the doctor adieu. Her mother came up to he with a face of stone.

"Who did this to you?"

"Mama! The doctor told me I was anemic. Truly I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well _probably_." Her face was turning colder by the minute. "You're going to have a baby."

"But—But I'm not married!"

"Precisely! And now I need his name."

Realization struck over Wendla like a knife to her breast. Could that be what they were doing? Could that be the dreaded thing that nobody told her about.

"His name Wendla! Georg Zirschnitz? Moritz Stiefel? Hanschen Rilow? Melchior Gabor?"

"I just wanted to be with him!" Wendla sobbed.

"Melchior Gabor?" she repeated again. Tears streamed down Wendla's face. In a split second her mother slapped her across her cheek. It stung where the collision happened. It hurt less than when Melchior hurt her. She _knew_ her mother would react like this if she found out that Wendla had made love to Melchior.

"How could you do this to yourself? To us? To _me?_"

"Why didn't _you _tell me _anything_?"

Frau Bergmann left the room stomping her feet. Wendla was left to hear tears. She was no longer contemplating what her mother had said to her. She had bigger worries on her mind.

What would she tell Melchi? Did he know that this would happen to her? Oh, she didn't care if he took advantage of her. Something changed in her that night. And she _knew_ something changed in him too.

THE GABOR HOUSE

"We can't send him away! So what if he knew more about the human body than other people? He is a very smart boy! He knew about sex and all of the anatomy, the needs, and the feelings. And about how the woman felt! He wasn't so far off. He is our _son_! And—and—and I know why Moritz killed himself." Melchior's mother said.

"You do?" Herr Gabor asked in bewilderment.

"Yes! And it had nothing, _nothing,_ to do with our son! He killed himself because, because he failed."

"Well maybe you'll change your mind when I tell you a little story about where our _son_ was while we were at church two weeks ago! Frau Bergmann came by to see me today. Apparently Wendla is pregnant. Lets see if you can guess who the father is!"

Frau Gabor sat down on a chair with her hand held tightly to her breast as if to slow her heartbeat. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"They didn't know what they were doing…" she said softly almost a whisper. She closed her eyes and let tears fall down her face. "They didn't know what they were doing!"

"You said it yourself! He's such a knowledgeable child! According to this essay Melchior _did_ in fact know what he was doing. He knew exactly, _exactly_ what he was doing. He knew enough more than her that somebody could go as far as to say that he _took advantage of her_."

She was done. She wanted to hear no more of this. She had made her decision: he would go.

"Fine, you win. A reformatory. By this point it's Frau Bergmann's decision what to do with the child, not ours. We have no control over that. But we should have taught them better. She should be educated to know this type of thing, and to know whether this can happen." Tear after tear fell down her face. He's gone.

"Will we tell him? About Wendla and the baby?" Melchior's father asked.

"I couldn't inflict that much pain on him, please go." Her husband left her to her tears.

"Mama? Where are you taking me?" Wendla asked perplexed, she could sense in her heart that it was nothing to get excited over.

"You'll see child. You'll see." There was sorrow in her mother's voice, as if she knew that wherever they were going was not a good nor a happy place."

When they got there her doctor opened the door. His face was solemn as well. She grabbed her mother's hand while the doctor grabbed her other and started to pull her away from her security.

"_MAMA!"_ was the last echoing call that her mother heard.

The room was dark and lit only by a few candles. The doctor forced a cup filled with water into her hand and in the other he forced a tansy pill. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to try and terminate her pregnancy! The one thing that she had learned from over hearing her mother's conversations with the neighborhood ladies was that this pill could not only terminate her pregnancy but can also terminate her! She threw the glass down shattering it into a million tiny pieces; she threw the pill across the room so hard that it hit the wall with a crack.

The doctor just stood and looked at her in utter shock. She ran out the room and as fast as she possibly could. She ran to the place that she and Melchior first made love. She didn't stop the entire way.

When she got there she sat on the hay and cried her heart out. Why would her mother risk her own daughter's life for this? Was having a baby so sinful? Soon she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the sun was shining through a window in the hayloft. She had to find her way to the boarding school that Melchior was attending, she needed to run away with him. That was the only way that she her baby and the father of her child could live peacefully and happily together. She had dreamed that they were. She had dreamed that they were running happily, laughing, smiling, and cuddling. It was comforting just to think about the prospect of the two of them. Together.

Strausberg was not that far from Berlin where the school was. Maybe she'd just go and ask Frau Gabor to help her. That seemed like the respectable thing to do. She groaned to think of what she might say…

Wendla waited outside all morning until she was positive that Herr Gabor had left for work. When she saw Herr Gabor turn the corner she ran up to the door and knocked frantically. Frau Gabor opened the door with a look of utter shock on her face.

"Come in child! Oh you must be starving! Your mother told me how you ran away, oh I am so sorry."

Her stomach rumbled loudly, she _was_ so hungry. But it would have to wait. This was far more important.

"Please Frau Gabor—"

"Please, call me Fanny."

"Fanny, I need your help. I need to know where Melchior is. I need to know what the name of the school is. Please help me get there."

"Darling child, he is not at a school. I don't know what you know but he is not at a school. He is at Feierabend Reformatory."

Wendla's face took a look of utter shock. A reformatory?

"And where is it?"

"Right off of Berlin. But I don't want you walking there. It's about 8 hours walking distance and in your delicate condition you mustn't be walking that long without food or water and rest. Now, I can arrange for you to get a horse and buggy to take you there. But we can't tell my husband about this. He feels very strongly of keeping Melchior there."

Wendla stared at her in bewilderment. Was Fanny Gabor actually helping her? Did she want for her to run away with Melchior? Did she want a happy life for them and their child?

"By the way…where have you been staying this entire time?"

"Oh, the old barn at the end of the street. There is a hayloft there that I was able to sleep in and feel quite comfortable."

"Ah, yes! The old barn, you know that's one of Melchior's favorite places."

"Mine too…" Wendla started to say.

"Is that where you two—" Wendla blushed heavily and stared down at her shoes quickly, "um, you know what? That's none of my business."

"Thank you, for everything. I really, really, _really _could not have done it without you. Fanny."

"Your welcome darling. Anytime."

An hour and a half went by before the buggy pulled up in front of the Gabor house. Wendla thanked Frau Gabor once more and embraced her. Then she was off into the unknown.

_Dear Wendla,_

_It has been all too long since I have held you in my arms, since that night of utter—bliss. It was something I have no regret for doing. I just hope that there will be a time in the hopefully very near future that we could find that bit of paradise once more, and I can hold you again in my arms. The boys here are true delinquents, I however am not. I know that I did nothing wrong. I know that the only reason that I am here is because all the teachers at our school are insisting that I am the reason for Moritz's suicide. I think that it is their own selfish fault. They drove him into insanity just as I am when I am not with you. I miss you more than anything Wendla. I love you. _

_All of My Love,_

_Melchi Gabor_

She read the letter once, twice, three times on the grueling ride into Berlin. She couldn't wait to see him and she was horrified to tell him the news.

How would he react? Would he be happy? Sad? Embrace her? Reject her? All these thoughts were running through her head. She did all of this for him. She just wanted to be with him. She just wanted to hold him. She just wanted to _love_ him.

The buggy stopped a mile before the building. He needed special permission to enter the grounds. The sky looked dark as if it was not only going to rain but also pour. Wendla hopped off the buggy and through the gate. With one last look at the driver she turned away.

Not two minutes into the walk did the sky open up. Raindrop after raindrop fell hard onto Wendla's head, but she trudged on. By the time that she reached the gray brick building she was drenched. Her bones rattled, her teeth chattered and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

There was a woman dressed in a full navy blue dress. She looked stern and her hair was tied up into a tight bun that pulled the skin around her face back.

"Name please," she asked Wendla.

"Oh, Wendla Bergmann."

"Very well, Fräulein Bergmann. Purpose?"

"I am here to see Melchior Gabor."

"Ah Melchior! Come with me." She smiled a crooked smile.

They passed through the prison like building. Despite the heavy rain they were passing boys who were playing with a ball, boys who were reading, and boys who were horsing around. The woman shooed them away and yelled at them to get inside. They all looked much younger than Melchior, they looked to be around 10 or 11.

They passed a gate that said 12-13. There were no boys outside because they were smart enough to not risk getting sick from a silly rainstorm. This area was bigger than the previous one considering that once boys start getting older the amount of them doing bad things was greater.

Once they passed that section they reached another gate. 14-16. He'll be here. She closed her eyes and opened the gate. When she opened her eyes her heart broke. There was Melchior; he was on the floor with four boys harassing him. They were trying to grab a letter from his hands. Her letter.

"Kinder!"

At once they all stood up in a straight line with their eyes down at their shoes.

"Visitor, Melchior."

Melchior looked up and at once he saw Wendla. He ran up to her and kissed her with all his passion. He just stood there and held her with all his might and with all his love while tears drenched his already sopping coat.

"You'll have 3 hours to catch up. I'll be back." Said the warden.

Melchior took her into his room. It was a small little closet of a room, still it was quiet and it was private.

He light a few more candles to make her warm and to light up the room a little more.

"Wendla! Oh you must be freezing! Here, I'll give you some clothes and you can put your dress up to dry."

"Thank you Melchior. I love you."

It was music to his ears to hear that come out of her mouth.

"I love you t—" she cut him off.

"Melchi, there's something I need to tell you. I'm—we're going to have a baby."

He said nothing. He took her into his arms and he held her for half an hour. He rocked her back and forth. Hushing her cries, kissing her head, making her just feel loved.

Slowly he laid her on her back. They kissed passionately before he removed her dress once more. This time completely, exposing her body to its full extent. Her breasts were growing slightly, and her flat pale stomach was sprouting a slight bump. He did the same. He took off his shirt and his pants entirely. His very muscular body was prominent and his member was now fully erect.

When he slid into her she was expecting a sharp pain as she had experienced before. It never came. It was all pleasure that she had felt before. Her breathing became choppy and she once again felt ecstasy fly over her like a bird. She let out a hearty moan but his mouth on hers muffled it.

Then they started to shake. She was anticipating the wonderful feeling that she knew was coming. She flung her head back as he kissed her neck. When it was over he fell on top of her.

Their sweat mingled and tickled their necks when it ran down from their hair. Wendla's eyes began to droop. She was so tired. Melchior laid out a big shirt for her and began to re-dress her. She had the most beautiful slender body. Once he buttoned the shirt up for her she lay down on his bed and was fast asleep. He kept in mind that the warden would come around 6. They were both fully dressed so it wasn't a problem. He climbed into the bed next to her and held her tightly to his chest. He would never let her go…

Wendla woke up the next morning with the sun barely up. Her first thought as to why she was still in Melchior's room was lost when she sat up and got sick all over the floor. On an instinct Melchior woke up and held back her hair as she heaved more and more vomit over his floor.

"What am I still doing here?" Wendla asked.

"Well when the warden came by I explained to her our story and she told you to sat here as long as you want."

"Melchior…we have to get out of here. I don't want to raise our child here in a reformatory. We can stay here as long as we need, but after that…we need a place of our own."

"I'm not done Wendla! My mother came by as well. She came to release me. She said that she bought us a small house. It's located about a mile from here."

"Oh Melchior!" She embraced him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"You'd think I'd mind that you just got sick all over the floor. Don't worry. I don't. But I do think that we should probably clean that up, don't you?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

Two days later they were riding in a buggy on their way to their brand new house. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins.

Every day Wendla was gaining more respect for Fanny Gabor. Not only had she helped her escape, she also went behind her husband's back, bought them a house, and also furnished it.

When they reached the driveway Wendla looked out the window to see a small cottage with a garden on the outside.

Wendla and Melchior got out of the buggy, thanked the driver and headed inside. It was quaint but very nice.

There were a few couches situated in a circle next to a small fireplace. A few feet away from that there was a small wood burning oven and an icebox. Next to the kitchen there was a giant window overlooking a small wood and next to that there was round table with three chairs.

When you walked up the stairs you were in a small hallway with three doors. The first was clearly the master bedroom because it had a double bed on top of an embroidered carpet. There was a dresser with a mirror on top of it. There was a window much like the one in the kitchen with purple blinds to cover it. To the side of the bed there were two doors. One was a closet and the other was a quaint bathroom with a tub.

When you go back into the hallway there were two more doors. One was another bathroom the other was a nursery.

In the nursery there was a crib, a bassinette, and a dresser much like the one in their bedroom. Next to the bassinette there was a rocking chair. On top of the rocker there was a note.

_Dear Melchior and Wendla,_

_How pleased I am that you two are together. I found this house when I went into town looking for one for you. The man that sold it to me was so happy to get rid of it that he practically sold it to me for free. I guess it was too small for his family of 10. The furniture was a different story. I had all of this stuff stored away since Melchior's birth. We lived in a house like this for a while and when we moved I just didn't have the heart to throw it away. So when you lay your child in the crib at night remember that they are sleeping in the same crib as their father did 16 years prior. Imagine getting this past your father, Melchior, it was far from easy. I had to tell him that I was donating it to good will, which was not far from the truth. I also dug up some of my old clothing for you Wendla, as well as sneaking into your home to get some of your clothing. There is also some clothing for Melchior and the baby. I had some old clothing from when Melchior was a baby that could work on both a boy and a girl. There are clean sheets in the closet as well as a few more blankets. There is a town near by. Walking distance that you can get food from, straight up the road for 10 minutes then make a left for three and you'll be there. _

_Good luck, all of you, and I hope to see you soon. _

_F. Gabor _

Wendla read with tears streaming down her face. How could somebody be so kind? She hugged Melchior tightly and kissed him.

"Why don't we test this new bedroom out?" Melchior hissed in Wendla's ear.

She kissed him so hard that his lips crashed against his teeth. Her tongue begged for entrance. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He carried her into their bedroom and threw her on the bed, stripping her dress off as fast as he could. Once they were fully undressed he wasted no time by playing with her body he instantaneously slid into her and felt joy overtake them.

After they had climaxed three or four times he snuggled up next to her and held her close. Then she realized that she was hungry, really hungry.

"Wanna go see if we can find that town?"

The found an envelope full of money on the table and another note telling them to use it well.

"Straight up the road 10 minutes and 3 minutes to the right." They kept repeating. In no time at all they were in a very small but lovely town. Wendla grabbed Melchior's hand tightly and he laughed. His smile brightened up the already sunny day. There they bought some bread and some cheese, some fruit and vegetables, some milk, some cookies, and some chicken and beef. The beef they didn't have to eat just yet, they could salt it and save it for later. They had an icebox that they could put the milk and the cheese in. They took some of the bread and ate it on their way home. They had bought three loafs so they could have as much as they wanted on their walk home.

When they got home Wendla immediately started to make dinner. Chicken with tomatoes and celery and cucumbers! The smell was so good that Melchior sat in the kitchen with a book just to smell it. When it was all done they sat at the window watching the sunset.

When they were done eating the two of them shared a hot bath nestled in each other's arms. When they were done with that they got into bed and continued their snuggle.

"Wendla…there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Her voice seemed tired.

"What would you say if I…I got a job?"

"A job? Melchior! That's great! But, how?"

"Well, when you were getting us the bread and the cookies I was talking to the owner of the bakery. He asked me if we were alone, I said we were. Then he asked how old we were, I said I was 16. I told him that we moved into a cottage not far from there to create a better life for our child. He told me that he'd give me a job and that he'd help provide for our family with a free loaf of bread a day along with a small sum of money. Wendla! Do you know what kind of an opportunity this will be for us?"

She answered him by planting a kiss on his lips. Then she closed her eyes and rested her head on Melchior's shoulder.

When her breathing became regular Melchior turned off the gas lamps and blew out the candles. Then he held her with all of his might, never letting her go.

The next morning Melchior awoke to the blood curdling sound of Wendla hunched over the toilet heaving vomit. He jumped out of bed and ran to hold her hair back. When she was done it was barely 5 in the morning. They climbed back into bed and Wendla rested her sweaty head back on Melchior's shoulder and asked him the one question that had been on her mind since they did it the first time.

"Can you explain it to me? Everything?"

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that the man and the woman have different—er—parts. Well they also have different cells and seeds. You see, the man has half of a baby in his body and the woman has the other half. When the man puts his part into a woman's part he sends his half of a baby into her. The two halves of a baby join up in the woman's belly making the baby grow there for 9 months. Then the hard part, when it's time for the baby to come out they have to exit through the same part that they came in."

Wendla understood his vague explanation very well. She was not excited for the birth of her child, for she imagined that it was very painful.

An hour later they got out of bed and went down to breakfast. Wendla made toast and cheese. Then it was time for Melchior to leave for work. Wendla wasn't ready to stay home alone just yet so she just assumed that she would spend the day in the town.

It was like this every morning for the last 6 months. Wendla would wake up sick, she would make breakfast, they would go into town, Melchior would work, they would have lunch, Melchior would work again, they'd walk home, they'd have dinner, they would have either intimate relations or they would take a bath together, then they'd fall fast asleep in each other's arms and do the whole thing all over again the next day.

One day while Wendla was sitting in a café reading she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Wendla? Oh Wendla!" she exclaimed. "_Oh Wendla!_" she exclaimed when she saw her belly. "It's not Melchior's is it? Please say its not Melchior's." Thea inquired.

"I'm sorry Thea, truly I am. But try and take into account what I'm going through. My mother kicked me out of my own home. She signed me up for a procedure that could _kill_ me. I was forced to run away to be with the man that I love and the father of my child. Life has just started to get somewhat good and I don't need it to be bad again. I beg you. Please, don't tell my parents that I am here."

"It should have been me. You _knew_ I wanted it to be me."

"Well, it wasn't. And it isn't, it's me. But you can grow up, have a child when you are good and ready, get married to a guy that loves you back. You are my best friend Thea, I love you and I don't wish to loose you over a battle that there is no possible way you can win."

"You're right…I'm sorry." There were tears falling from her face. Then she smiled.

"So what is it like? Like getting pregnant and such. How does it happen?"

Wendla thought for a moment. Would she totally go against everything their parents believed and everything that their parents taught; but then again, she didn't want Thea to make the same mistake that she and Melchior did.

"Well, the man and the woman have different parts that all fit together…like…like a puzzle. Something comes out of the man's body. It meets with something in the woman's body. Together they create a baby."

"It's sounds magical. How dose it feel? Does it hurt?"

"The first time I suppose. But then when you do it again it's the most _wonderful_ feeling…ever."

"You've done it more once? Isn't that sinful?"

"It's a sign of affection toward the one that you love, it's not sinful. So yes. We have done it more than once. And when _you_ find the man of _your_ dreams _you_ will be overjoyed. And _you_ will be able to show them that you love them."

"Thanks Wendla, really."

"Anytime, Thea."

Another two months passed when the thought of giving birth really entered into Wendla's excited mind. What would it entail? How painful would it be?

Melchior had taken the last week off to spend more time with Wendla in case she went into labor, and would be spending the next three months with her to help her with the baby.

One morning she was feeling extra uncomfortable. The baby moved a lot and kicked more than usual. Normally she and Melchior loved to sit around by the candlelight feeling the baby move. They loved guessing which body part they were feeling. Was it the head? The foot? The arm?

Today it was getting out of hand. She was nearly nine months pregnant. She started to worry whether this was the start of the long process of childbirth. She didn't think that she was ready. No. She knew she wasn't ready.

When she got into bed that night with Melchior they started to talk.

"It is all so strange. We're so young; it feels like we're playing a long lasting game of house. But we're not, this is real life." Said Wendla as Melchior kissed the top of her head.

They started debating what the name of their child should be. If it was a boy they wanted to name it after Moritz, as either his first name or his middle name. But what if it was a girl? Wendla always loved the name Ann.

When they fell asleep all of Wendla's worries were gone…for now.

"Wendla! Wendla!"

Wendla was shaken awake. She looked at the wind-up clock on the dresser; the time was 3:30 in the morning. Why was Melchior waking her up at this hour?

He turned on the gas lamp and she stared down at his body. It was covered in what looked like water. Had she urinated in her sleep? She wondered. Something told her that what was on Melchior had nothing to do with her bladder. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Oh Melchior! Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

"I think so. Wendla, I don't know what to do! I can't go into town and leave you here! Besides, no doctor is up at this hour, and I definitely don't want you walking into town."

"We'll go downstairs. I'll make us a cup of tea and we—" she was cut off by another contraction. Her eyes squinted tightly praying for the pain to pass. She held her swollen belly.

"That's it, I have to get a doctor. Your contractions aren't even two minutes apart. You're going to have the baby really soon."

"No! Don't leave me! You'll have to do it." She sounded serious.

Melchior looked more frightened then she had ever seen him in her life. He was always so brave and so courageous. Now he looked scared like a little boy. Another contraction hit hard. Once again she squinted her eyes. Sweat was forming on her brow.

Minutes later Wendla was sitting on top of the bed with her legs spread wide. Melchior was sitting at the foot of the bed right under her. There was a pair of scissors and a towel next to him, along with a basin filled with water.

"OK Wendla, you're doing amazing. Are you ready?"

She nodded her head. She didn't want to open her mouth for fear that she would scream.

"Now when I say go I want you to push. You can scream as loud as you want. There is nobody here to hear you. Now…PUSH!"

Wendla pushed with all of her might. The pain was excruciating. By the look on Melchior's face he was not enjoying himself either.

"Push!"

She pushed harder this time.

"You're crowning!"

"What?"

"Just keep pushing."

On June 5th 1892, at 5:20 in the morning a beautiful baby girl entered the world. Her name was Ann Alice Gabor and she was beautiful.

She had dark hair like her mother and shocking green eyes like her father.

"You did it." Melchior said as he stared down at the love of his life holding their…creation.

"No," she answered. "_You _did it."

Together they lived the happiest life together.

Melchior, Wendla, Ann, Moritz and Robbie.

A/N Well, I hoped you liked my story. It was intensely fun to write. One more thing I have to say is that if any of you have any other ideas for a story about Wendla/Melchior I'd be happy to write. Also if anybody likes this and wants a sequel I'd be more than happy to write that.

**Best of Love,**

**XOXO**

**Giuliette**


End file.
